1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rapid connector between an endoscope and a camera, of the kind in which a base ring is connectible to the lens mount of the camera and to the ocular cone of the endoscope and comprises a delimiting glass pane, with there being an enclosed space between said glass pane and a glass pane of the ocular cone of the endoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rapid connectors of this kind are described in the DE- GM 79 18 414 and are commonly produced from a light metal of high thermal conductivity. If the two parts which are to be connected, namely the endoscope and the camera are at different temperatures, humidity may give rise to condensation in the enclosed space between the glass pane of the ocular cone of the endoscope and the glass pane in the base ring because of the temperature differences. This leads to misting up of the glass panes and thereby to poor camera exposure. Residual fluid may also be present in the cone of the ocular after a disinfecting action, which also precipitates on the glass pane. This misting requires a separation of the camera from the endoscope for elimination or rather for cleaning, which results in considerable interference in the endoscopic intervention and also supplemental discomfort of the patient.